


Along Came Mara

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Disapproving Family, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris Meadows and Mara Adler are two pilots on oposing sides during World War II, but when one saves the other will feelings develop between these two enemies? Femslash.  OFC/OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came Mara

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st attempt @ a WWII Story, I hope that it is as accurate as possible, so readers please bear w/ me -
> 
> Taijutsudemonslayer

 

  **Along Came Mara**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Doris Meadows and Mara Adler are two pilots on opposing sides during World War II, but when one saves the other will feelings develop between these two enemies? Femslash.  OFC/OFC_

Chapter One

 **September 7, 1944,** **10:15 PM**

**Meadows Family Ranch**

**Dallas, Texas**

Thirty-four year old Doris Meadows is sitting on the porch of her family's 12-acre ranch looking up at the starry sky, Doris' life was falling apart, her first marriage to a man named Paul Winsor ended because of physical abuse, then shortly after that Doris lost her job at the advertising agency where she worked as a secretary for twelve and a half years because her Supervisor propositioned her for sex, Doris reported her Supervisor and he got Doris fired.

"Hey Doris, penny for your thoughts?" Doris' longtime boyfriend Marco Noris asked from behind the auburn haired woman.

"I need to do something to leave a mark in the world, Marco." Doris said without turning around, Marco wraps his arms around Doris.

"Like what, Doris?" he asked.

"Join the Women's Airforce Service Pilots  and help out in the war." Doris says.

Marco lets go of Doris and backs away from her, anger flashing in his hazel eyes.

"Have you gone mad you silly dame?!" he shouts, hearing the noise outside alerts Doris' Mother Margaret goes to see what is wrong.

"Goodness Marco, Doris what is all the noise about?" the older woman asked.

"Mother, I have decided to join the Women's Airforce Service Pilots and Marco is upset."

"Really? Well, I commend you my Daughter and I guess that you will talk to your Father about this as well?"

"I will, Mother." Doris said with a smile, happy that her Mother is supporting her decision.

"Doris, if you do this we are over." Marco said angrily.

"That is fine with me, Marco." Doris replied.

 


End file.
